Always Mine
by judalismic
Summary: [BTS] BL. Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung. KookV. Bahkan, Jungkook rasa, Namjoon dan Yoongi pun tidak akan bisa bicara seenteng itu jika Seokjin dan Jimin dibawa pergi untuk kencan dengan laki-laki lain, meskipun hanya skenario variety show belaka. Kim Taehyung tampil dalam Celebrity Bromance bersama Kim Min Jae. Dan Jungkook tidak senang.


**Judul** : **Always Mine**

 **Author: judalism**

 **Fandom** : BTS

 **Pairing** : Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Rating** : T

 **NOTE** : Celebrity Bromance adalah acara yang menampilkan Kim Ta

ehyung dan Kim Min Jae sebagai unexpected bestfriend dan dipertemukan untuk kemudian berkencan semalaman bersama. Tidak dianjurkan bagi shipper yang punya jantung lemah karena bisa mengakibatkan rasa cemburu hebat seperti yang melanda Jungkook saat ini. XD

.

* * *

 **ALWAYS MINE**

* * *

.

Sepuluh menit sebelas detik telah berlalu, namun yang dinanti masih juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jeon Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kusen jendela besar berbingkai putih bersih dengan tirai putih halus bermotif kamelia. Disibaknya tirai lembut itu dan disorongkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan pengelihatan lebih jelas dari apa yang ada di luar sana.

Kilau lampu depan mobil yang nyaris tak nampak dalam kegelapan malam jika bukan karena sinar lampunya itu bergerak menyusuri jalanan, menuju kediaman para anggota BTS tempat kini Jeon Jungkook berdiri menatap ke luar kaca jendela besar di ruang tengah.

Ban mobil berderak menggilas hamparan kerikil di garasi depan, sebelum mobil bercat hitam legam itu benar-benar berhenti. Jungkook melepaskan tirai yang disibaknya, membiarkan kaca jendela besar di ruang tengah kediaman mereka itu kembali tersembunyi di balik gorden.

Pintu depan terbuka dengan suara riang yang menyertainya. Seketika suasana hening yang menyelubungi ruangan telah lenyap, berganti dengan cakap-cakap antara seseorang dengan suara lembut dan rendah bersama seorang pria setengah baya yang mengucapkan selamat malam padanya dan mengingatkannya agar tidak terlambat bangun untuk menyelesaikan jadwal esok hari.

Pintu depan tertutup setelah terdengar sahutan 'Ya' penuh antusias dari si pemilik suara lembut dan rendah, diakhiri dengan ucapan terima kasih atas segala arahan dan bimbingan dari si pria setengah baya padanya.

Jungkook berdiri dalam gelap, kedua bola matanya yang sehitam arang menatap awas dalam keremangan cahaya lampu meja yang menempel di dinding. Dalam 3 detik, yang ditunggu akan menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

Terdengar pekikan tertahan saat pemilik suara lembut dan rendah yang dinantinya sepanjang malam itu terkesiap melihatnya. "Jungkook-ah…?" Ia terdengar tak yakin.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengulaskan senyum samar, mengembangkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya , "Selamat datang kembali, _Hyung_."

Terdengar suara jatuhnya tas ransel kecil di lantai saat si pemilik suara lembut itu menghambur ke pelukan Jungkook, tanpa malu-malu melingkarkan sepasang tangan rampingnya di pinggang Jungkook. "Aku pulang!" serunya tak mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa suara girangnya itu bisa menyeret rekan-rekannya yang lain yang kini tengah terlelap dari mimpi masing-masing.

Jungkook membalas pelukannya, mengecup sisi kepala mungil dengan rambut cokelat gelap halus yang membingkai garis-garis sempurna wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ngantuk sekali," rengek Taehyung, si pemilik suara lembut dan rendah, seraya menduselkan wajahnya di celah pundak Jungkook.

"Kupikir kau akan menginap di luar dengannya." Jungkook tak dapat menghentikan ucapannya sendiri.

Kening Taehyung berlipat. "Dengan Min Jae?"

Jungkook tak menjawab.

Kening Taehyung kian berkerut, diambilnya jarak dengan Jungkook dan ditatapnya wajah gelap kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Jungkookie-ku yang lucu dan menggemaskan tidur sendirian. Siapa yang tahu monster macam apa yang akan memanfaatkan kesempatan saat aku tidak ada dan menculiknya. Itu akan jadi kabar buruk untuk semua fansnya!"

Jungkook menduselkan wajahnya pada pipi Taehyung, mengecup lembut kekasihnya dengan senyum samar di bibirnya. "Oh? Dan selama ini kukira kau yang takut dibawa pergi oleh keluarga jauh alienmu untuk pulang ke Mars atau galaksi antah berantah hingga selalu menyusup ke kamar tidurku dan Namjoon- _hyung_."

Taehyung mendengus dan membalas, "Sebagai _hyung_ -mu aku aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan tidur dengan nyaman."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Dan sebagai kekasihku?"

"Kupastikan kau tidur memelukku." Taehyung menyamarkan guratan malu di pipinya dengan cengiran lebar.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, mengecup pundak kekasih yang selalu membuat hitam-putih hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan itu, menduselkan wajahnya di pundak Taehyung yang lembut. Menghirup aroma yang membuatnya gila dalam kerinduan hanya dengan berpisah selama delapan jam saja.

"Min Jae menitip salam untukmu." Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook yang segelap kayu eboni. Menikmati saat-saat kekasih yang terpaut dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan senyuman lebar.

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat naik. "Untukku?"

"Kurasa dia fansmu." Ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran terselip dalam cara Taehyung berkata-kata.

Jungkook mengerjap setelah menyadari maksud di balik kata-kata Kim Min Jae, bahkan lebih baik dari orang yang diberi pesan untuk disampaikan tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil. "Kurasa kau tipenya."

"Omo? Tapi dia titip salam untukmu," rajuk Taehyung. Kali ini sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikan ketidaksenangannya.

"Oh? Ya, mungkin dia ingin merebutku darimu." Jungkook menahan tawa. Oh, betapa lugunya kekasihnya ini. Jungkook tak tahu hilang kemana semua kegelisahannya malam ini.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak akan kubiarkan. Teman lama atau bukan, tidak boleh ada yang mengambil Jungkookie-ku dariku. Min Jae juga tidak boleh. Jungkookie cuma milikku."

Jungkook tak tahan lagi. Dikecupnya sisi kepala Taehyung sekali lagi, berbisik di cuping telinga Taehyung sedekat mungkin hingga membuatnya bergidik pelan dengan sensasi yang membuat rona merah jambu merambat di pipi lembut Taehyung yang kecokelatan.

Sebelum melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dan menggamit tangan ramping kekasih bertubuh tingginya itu menuju kamar tidur, Jungkook berpikir bahwa betapa bodohnya ia karena merasa gelisah dan khawatir saat kekasihnya itu pergi sore tadi untuk pengambilan gambar acara baru bertemakan bromance antara idol dan sahabat-tak-terduganya itu.

Taehyung memberitahunya bahwa Kim Min Jae adalah teman lamanya di Daegu dulu, dan mereka terkadang bertukar pesan saling menyemangati. Ia terlihat girang saat _script_ berisi skenario _Celebrity_ _Bromance_ disodorkan oleh manager mereka, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Taehyung untuk mengasah kemampuan aktingnya dan untuk mengambil waktu santai terlepas dari rutinitas menjemukkan yang setiap hari dilaluinya bersama orang-orang yang sama─para anggota BTS.

Jungkook tak dapat menekan perasaan gelap dan kotor dalam dirinya, saat dilihatnya Taehyung dengan gembira menyambut tawaran itu. Jadi itukah yang dipikirkan Taehyung? Ia lelah dan jemu dengan kesehariannya bersama Jungkook?

Kim Seokjin membuatkannya pasta, Park Jimin membuatkannya jus sayuran─yang dianggapnya akan membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa terhibur, dan Kim Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan mengingatkannya berulang kali bahwa Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir panjang dalam melakukan dan mengatakan sesuatu. Bahwa Taehyung-nya tidak bermaksud menggantikan Jungkook dengan siapa pun, karena ini hanya tuntutan skenario acara. Bahwa Taehyung-nya akan kembali padanya malam ini, dan ia akan pura-pura tidak dengar saat Taehyung berjingkat masuk ke kamar mereka tanpa izin dan menyelusup ke dalam selimut (dan pelukan) Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum hambar, bahkan saat Hoseok menampilkan aegyo tentang kelinci imut yang kesepian untuknya dan Yoongi mendengus dan berkata sambil lalu bahwa ia terlalu bodoh dengan menganggap dirinya semudah itu dapat digantikan oleh orang lain.

Jangan salahkan aku, pikir Jungkook saat membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Namjoon dengan kepalan tangan menggamit erat tangan lembut Taehyung dengan jemarinya yang lentik dan ramping.

Jangan salahkan Jeon Jungkook yang merasa khawatir jika seseorang, seorang pria lain, membawa orang terkasihnya ini pergi berkencan. Skenario atau pun bukan.

Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Bisa saja Namjoon dan Yoongi mengatakan dengan enteng bahwa kecemasannya itu hanyalah kecemburuan yang bodoh. Tapi bisakah mereka mengatakan hal yang sama pada diri mereka sendiri saat Seokjin dan Jimin pergi berkencan dengan orang lain walaupun hanya sekadar reality show? Ia rasa jawabannya adalah Tidak.

Yah, Jungkook telah _meminjamkan_ kekasihnya ini untuk delapan jam untuk Kim Min Jae. Sekarang, ia akan mengambil kembali miliknya dan mengingatkan Taehyung siapa yang boleh memeluknya, menciumnya, dan mendekapnya dalam tidur sebagaimana yang mereka lakukan di malam-malam yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

Dan Jungkook tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Taehyung berpikir bahwa Kim Min Jae tertarik pada Jungkook dan menampakkan wajah imutnya yang diselubungi rasa cemburu seperti tadi.

Kim Min Jae, Jungkook pikir, mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

 _'Sampaikan salamku untuk pacarmu.'_

.

.

.

 ***~ END ~***

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Dibikin setelah nonton Celebrity Bormance di yutub subuh-subuh, dan di luar dugaan nggak seburuk yang diduga. Well, mungkin karena masih bersambung dan belum banyak hints-nya, tapi paling nggak di episode 1 ini Minjae dan V kelihatan lucu. Mari kita #PrayForKookie bersama. XD *pukpuk Jungkook*

* * *

.

 **BONUS:**

 **✔ _Lime (sex implied)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika tahu dengan mengikuti Celebrity Bromance ini akan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari ke depan, Kim Taehyung akan berpikir dua─tidak, seratus─kali untuk menerima tawaran kontrak kerja ini.

Remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap berkulit sawo matang itu mengaduh dan meringis saat membalikkan tubuhnya yang terasa perih dan pegal, terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Cairan putih kental yang telah mengering terasa lengket dan tak nyaman di selangkangannya. Seketika wajahnya merona merah mengingat apa saja yang dilakukan Jungkook padanya semalam.

Kim Namjoon menatapnya nanar tanpa berkedip.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan pada Jeon Jungkook untuk paling tidak sedikit berusaha menutupi bukti-bukti aktivitas malam kalian." Namjoon mendongak menatap langit-langit dan mengerang frustasi. "Sudah cukup buruk bagiku hampir setiap malam mendengar lenguhan dan erangan kalian. Dan yang semalam itu yang terburuk!"

Rona di pipi Taehyung kian memerah, ia menarik selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya hingga merapati lehernya yang penuh bercak kemerahan dan keunguan, tanda cinta─dan amarah─dari Jungkook.

Namjoon keluar dari kamar tidurnya bersama Jungkook itu dan berteriak ke seluruh penjuru dorm BTS, "AKU AKAN MINTA TUKAR TEMAN SEKAMAR TAHUN INI."

Park Jimin, yang tengah membakar bolu bersama Seokjin di dapur, tertawa sembari mengerling pada Jungkook yang tak acuh menonton televisi di ruang tengah bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok.

.

.

 **~ END! ^ ^ ~**


End file.
